


You down to digitally make out?

by BasicallyKorekiyoShinguji



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hajime is just trying to work, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda soft ngl, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nagito is just horny, Out of Character, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Sex Toys, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i geuss, the v3 kids are mentioned, this is from an au im writing so it makes no sense, watch this be what im known for goddamit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyKorekiyoShinguji/pseuds/BasicallyKorekiyoShinguji
Summary: *Ding*Nagito K: Hajime, I know it’s late… but, would you mind if I called you?ReadHajime: I don’t mind I was up anyway, is something wrong?Nagito K: Ah no, I just… well to be honest, I wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed.ReadHajime: You don’t have to ask, so just call me already.*ring**ring**ring*
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 262





	You down to digitally make out?

**Author's Note:**

> w o a h its been like two years since I've posted anything on here and my comeback is Komahina sex? sounds about right lol. uh, anyway this is a kinda spin off thing of an au I'm currently writing about the v3 characters. It's Kokichi-centric and a vr au, basically Hajime and the dr2 crew help them all get better as they wake up from their games but, of course there is side Komahina. That aside, the context you need for this is that Nagito went off to Towa city to help Komaru and Toko find the WOH who managed to survive their executions and are just vibing around the city. They are trying to find them to help them get better so Nagito is staying there indefinitely. Meanwhile, Hajime and the others are back on the island taking care of the v3 cast. So Nagito and Hajime are in a relationship but cant really see each other and they have phones that they text and call each other over. Also I forgot that Nagito has robot arm, so that just doesn't exist in this fic lol.
> 
> Anyway enjoy, and please note this is my first smut and not beta'd so it might be bad and not make sense lmao

* _Ding_ *

Nagito K: Hajime, I know it’s late… but, would you mind if I called you?

  
  
  


_Read_

  
  


Hajime: I don’t mind I was up anyway, is something wrong?

Nagito K: Ah no, I just… well to be honest, I wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed.

_Read_

  
  
  
  


Hajime: You don’t have to ask, so just call me already.

  
  


_*ring*_

  
  
  


_*ring*_

  
  
  


_*ring*_

  
  


“Hey, honey.”

Nagito shifted around and sucked in a breath at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. He still was not used to the fondness that resided in it or the pet names. He relaxed slightly into his covers and practically whispered, “Hi…”

A small laugh from the other, even over their staticy phone line, had Nagito breathless. 

“How are things? Any news on the Woh?”

Nagito frowned slightly, he really didn’t want to talk about them right now. Ever since he started working in Towa city with Komaru and Toko, they have been searching for the warriors of hope. He had helped Monaca escape but of course unluckily could not remember because of his illness, meanwhile the others had managed to run off somewhere after their “executions”. They all were in their late teens now and Nagito was not even sure if they were alive…

He sighed lightly, annoyance creaking through his voice which made him frown even harder. He _really_ did not want to talk about this right now. Shifting around again he said, “No… I can’t head home until we find them but a part of me doesn’t want to see them yet.”

Hajime was quiet aside from his heavy breathing, it made Nagito’s chest warm slightly. Hajime would always breathe heavily when he was thinking. It was a little unconscious thing he did to help him focus and Nagito found it adorable when coupled with the grumpy look he would always get. 

When the silence stretched Nagito sucked in a breath to steady his voice before saying, “Stop thinking, you’re making a scary face.”

He covered his mouth to hide a laugh as Hajime loudly exclaimed, “What?! You can’t even see me! And I don’t make scary faces!”

A giggle escaped through his fingers and his cheeks warmed in embarrassment, he hated his laugh but he couldn’t help it around Hajime. His boyfriend was just naturally fun to tease because of his extravagant reactions. He let out a low sigh at the thought of him and said, “Sorry, I was just teasing you...How are things over there? Anything good happen since I’m not around to bring my luck?”

Hajime grumbled slightly, the sounds of movement on the other line. The creaking of metal made Nagito blink, was he not in his room? Maybe, he was still in the pod room with the 16 children in their own game currently. He must be overworking himself again considering how late it was… he had said he wasn’t sleeping.

With fond annoyance Hajime said sternly, “Nagito, don’t talk like that. You have been doing so good recently and your luck has proven to be very tame so far.”

Nagito cheekly replied before he could help himself, “Only because I’m around the ultimate everything all the time.”

Hajime huffed angrily and quickly said, “Yeah, whatever. Not much has happened here honestly, a few of the kids have woken up and started the healing process. They all seem to have trauma from the past as well as the trauma from the game so they will be hard cases. They are staying in the motels currently, but me and Kazuichi are setting up the blueprints for a new bunch of cottages probably somewhere on the main island.”

Hajime’s voice dripped into a steady drone as he spoke and Nagito had to bite his lip. Hajime was always embarrassed by it, but Nagito enjoyed it when he spoke like that. Disinterested, straightforward, almost.. Bored. He bit his lip a little harder and pulled the phone away, just enough to still hear him. 

“I’ve been thinking about it recently actually and I may ask for some of your advice. I was sketching out the ideas on my notepad and they are generally similar to our cottages, just for the ease of it. But, I wondered if maybe I should make them a little different so that the kids can feel more like it’s theirs instead of just copies of something else. I already plan and letting them design the inside themselves and us doing the best to accommodate but maybe I should get their help once some of them get better. One of them… Rantaro Amami, I believe, seems pretty keen on design and is the most levelheaded of everyone so far so maybe I’ll ask for his help and some of the girls. I would ask the other boy’s but they all are either still in the game or not really interested in that. What do you think? You don’t think it would overwhelm them, right?”

Nagito gulped slightly, this time it was a bit harder to focus back in. He had gotten lost in the drone of his voice, imagining the millions of other things he had heard in that voice, the things he had heard in a voice similar but with so much more. It was a seductive escape for his mind. He breath was noticeably shaky this time and he cringed slightly while saying, “I ah-... You should give them some… some time to think, probably”

“Nagito.”

Oh.

“Baby, what are you doing right now?”

Looks like he’s been caught.

A slight whine escaped him and he guessed that there was no one Hajime didn’t know at this point. He pushed the button up a notch on the small remote in his hand, and groaned under his breath as a slight buzzing suddenly grew louder. His spine trembled as he swirled in his stomach and he wanted to give into the nice feeling but he had to speak.

“S-sorry. Ahaha you probably think I’m disgusting… but, it’s been so long since we have seen each other.. And I- ahh… I was running out of fantasies”

His mouth tilted up in a hidden embarrassed smile and he squeezed his eyes tight, imagining the look on Hajime's face. His clashing eyes staring down at him with a specially crafted blank look, his brows furrowing down beyond his control and a blush resting high on his cheeks. Another small sound escaped his lips at the thought and that seemed to kick his suspiciously silent boyfriend into gear.

The line crackled a bit and footsteps faintly echoed as Hajime said, “ _God_ … have you been just jacking off for the entire conversation?”

Nagito huffed and shifted his hips around slightly, the small device inside him bumping further up and making him chirp slightly. He breathed through it and smiled when a small restrained groan echoed back to him from his phone. Gathering himself a bit, Nagito said, “Not exactly… I found a… ah.. .toy in my bag earlier. I must have slipped it in on accident and well…”

Hajime huffed and grumbled out in a higher, mocking tone, “on accident.”

Then he continued, “I’m not even gonna ask if this is why you called, I already know. Were you planning on keeping it a secret.”

Heat shot up Nagito’s spine at that thought. Holding in his desperate sounds as Hajime went on talking, constantly coming up with an excuse to make the call last while bumping up the device enough notches to make him want to _scream_ . He moaned rather loudly without meaning to and curled his toes while saying breathily, “I didn’t really have a plan, I was just…” thinking for a second he imagined different things he could say and different reactions he could get out of Hajime from them. He smirked a little when he came up with one, “I was _desperate_ to… hear my Hinata-kun.”

Hajime huffed, it sounded suspiciously like a whimper and Nagito knew he got him. Hook line and sinker, his boyfriend was a little _too_ easy. 

When the other didn’t say anything to that, Nagito decided to be greedy and push it. He was undeserving of this kind of attention from anyone, let alone Hajime. But, he knew Hajime liked it or else he would have pushed him away long ago. He also knew that no matter what he told himself, he had a selfish desire to just… _break_ Hajime sometimes.

He shifted over to his side and curled into himself for a bit of easier access, that alone made him sigh as the toy moved around with his movement. He reached down and grabbed the bottom of the toy, clicking it up a notch just because. Then he dragged it out slow, his fingers aching as he grabbed onto the edge of his pillow, his phone laying close enough to pick him up. He pushed it back in and jerked helplessly, it burned enough to bring tears to his eyes since he forewent prep. He moaned lowly into his pillow, drool making it grow damp and then he loudly whined, “Ah please, Hajime…!”

His breathing was harsh in the silence that followed. He guessed Hajime was rushing to get back to their shared cottage quickly and he probably had just stumbled in his walking or something. Nagito felt amusement dancing in his chest and clouding over his guilt for disturbing his boyfriend this much. He started, much slower this time, pushing and pulling at the toy, he grabbed some headphones from his side table and shakily plugged them in before falling back to his pillow.

He let himself be a bit louder and went back to grabbing and drooling on his pillow.

Nagito couldn’t help but whimper when Hajime’s voice filled his ears again. He sounded so much closer and if he imagined enough, it was like he was on top of him talking into his ear. “Nagito… you are a demon. I’m in public, I can’t- God you can’t do this to me when you're miles away.”

He speed up his motions a little bit and buried his face into his pillow, biting back a smile and saying, “I miss you so much, Hajime.. Ah I’m sorry. I just want to be with you so badly and I- _god_ \- I can’t help but think of you when I’m like this.”

The truth that leaked through those words had Hajime practically growling out, “Jesus. Ok, ok. Just hold on, I’m almost to my cottage just- You are not allowed to come until I say so, alright?”

The last bit was quiet and demanding, it made a shiver wrack through Nagito’s body as he automatically slowed down his hand. The slow drag made him moan quietly and he went to bury his face back into his pillow but Hajime spoke again “Stop doing that. Whatever it is, I can’t hear you.”

Nagito trembled and said, “mmf… sorry, it’s a habit. I don’t want to wake up the others, Toko and Komaru sleep in a room and a few doors down… ngh… and Toko gets mad when I wake them up.”

Hajime was quiet for a second, keys jangling around a bit and the sound of a door opening filling Nagito's ears. A thrill in his stomach made him wiggle a little bit, Hajime was at the cottage now which means he won’t be avoiding saying much. Nagito can only imagine as he sighs a little bit and drags the toy out slightly. He pushes it again roughly and groans as Hajime says, “So you have been caught before? Were you being that loud from just the thought of me?”

Nagito whimpered and said, “N-no.. the walls are just thin and-”

“You were being loud?”

He huffed slightly, they both knew the real answer. If asked Nagito could not tell you why he insisted on being bratty during sex, but he always did. Maybe, it was because Hajime responded so well. Even before, as Izuru, if he was being cheeky and intentionally pushing his buttons, his boyfriend always reacted in the way he wanted. It was probably because he knew exactly what he wanted and was willing to do whatever to please, or he was just really _really_ lucky with Hajime.

The other didn’t wait for him to respond, a bed creaked in the distance and Nagito curled into himself a bit. There have been plenty of times where he was looking up at the other sitting on the bed in front of him. His head tilted down just enough to look at Nagito over his nose, his legs spread invitingly, eyebrows raised and fingers tapping impatiently. Maybe he blubbered that image up a little bit to match his mood, but just the thought had his mouth watering even more.

He could feel mismatched eyes scanning him over in his imagination, looking down at him with a bored look bordered on disgust. Biting his lip he focused back on what was happening just as Hajime started talking again, his voice low but powerful now that he wasn’t outside, “What exactly have you been doing? Tell me.”

Nagito sucked in a breath and flipped around, he couldn’t talk if he stayed like that. He adjusted his phone and grabbed the remote, flicking it up a notch and letting go of the toy. He grabbed a tissue from the box next to him and wrinkled it in his hand in an attempt to dry it a bit. While he was doing this, Hajime shuffled around and said sweetly, “Nagito, honey you still there?”

His shoulders sagged into the couch, the vibrations radiating through him making the heat that practically hit his stomach ten times better. He moaned loud enough to worry that he woke the others up. His back bent off of the bed a bit and he whined out, “Hajime.. You know what those pet names do to me…”

The other hummed, something in his voice that made Nagito shiver rumbling through. Hajime slowly said, “What’s wrong, Honey? Do they make you uncomfortable? I can stop.. If you want..”

Nagito was a bit disappointed at how good Hajime has gotten at this over the years, sometimes he misses his sweet innocent Hajime that stuttered his way through lines and whimpered cutely when Nagito took the lead for him instead. They were going to have to do that again when he got back. But, his twitching dick and aching insides very much did not mind his boyfriend's latest confidence upgrade.

With a soft sigh, Nagito said, “No… I don’t want that. I… I have been doing this since a bit before I called you. I.. hmm.. I didn’t want to bother you because I know how busy you are but, I needed to hear your voice. I, hah I didn’t even take my clothes off, I just pulled my pants down enough to put the toy in and texted you…”

Hajime stayed quiet and then he said, “So you were really desperate, huh? Did you even want to talk to me or were just thinking about getting off tonight?”

Nagito huffed a bit and quickly said, “Of course I wanted to talk to you.. You’re the only person I would call. The fact that your playing along with my needy games is just an amazingly lucky bonus.”

“You really think too much of me.”

Hajime’s voice was back to normal and Nagito smiled through his heavy breathing. Hajime was so humble, he was a reserve course student that gave himself up to become a talented symbol of hope and then when he went on to spread despair he pulled himself out of it and went on to being the most hopeful person Nagito has probably ever met. Nagito felt like he could not shower this man with enough compliments because of just how amazing he was. All of that just made him want to make this even better for the both of them so he smiled happily and shifted to a spot that made his insides tingle while saying, “It’s because you are amazing.”

Hajime went quiet again, something he has been doing often. He tends to when he is thinking hard about something, or when something he didn’t expect happens which is an occurrence that happens a lot more than it did before. It makes Nagito smile more to think about the fact that no matter what Hajime never expects his compliments. 

Finally in an exasperated tone he complained while most likely falling into the bed, considering the clang of springs and cushions from the line, “I love you and very much want to continue this, but you are making it very difficult to talk dirty to you.”

Nagito laughed slightly, this situation had derailed a bit but he didn’t mind. He easily shifted back into the mood and said, “Well, if you tell me what to do then I can make it much easier for you…”

“Ok.. have you touched yourself at all?”

His hips shifted a bit involuntarily as heat danced around his abdomen. Happily, he replied, “no. not yet.”

Hajime laughed lowly, the way he did when he was turned on, low and rumbling. Nagito pulled one of his legs up to bend and wrested his foot on the bed, breathing out a whine as the toy shifted in him and buzzed up against a spot that made him see stars behind his eyes. The other listened for a minute before saying, “then do that, but the way I do it… slow. Not fast, I’ll be able to tell if you do.”

Nagito tensed, he hated how Hajime did it. He always dragged it out, making it so slow and _tight_ , barely paying attention to what Nagito said until he was out right crying. That’s what Nagito asks for of course so he can’t complain too much and it is _so_ nice when he finally releases, he always sleeps the best those nights.

Slowly he reached down, his fingers dragged down his stomach, catching on his ribs because of some of his calluses from work. He dragged them down further, thumbing the dip of the v in his hips. His eyes closed imagining Hajime there instead of his own hand, giving him that crooked grin and lovingly pressing warm kisses to his thighs. He got so caught up in the fantasy that when Hajime started talking again, his breath hitched.

His voice was softer and more intimate, adding into the fantasy and making Hajime’s hand shake in it because of just how much he himself was trembling. Hajime said almost fondly, “What are you thinking about?”

Nagito sighed as he dragged his fingers closer, pressing down a little harder and saying, “you… the way you are so nice to me even when you’re being mean.. Ah… how you touch me and smirk at me”

Hajime sighed rather harshly and said, “I really wish I could kiss you right now…”

He was breathless and impatient already, Nagito didn’t dare imagine what he was doing over there or else he would finish way too early. He also didn't dare imagine what Hajime was, when they kissed everything exploded, it was such a good feeling that can never be replaced by anything else. And right now with the toy buzzing inside him and sparking desire throughout his entire body and his fingers grazing his desperate dick, that feeling would push him enough to fly over the edge.

He whimpered loudly as he grabbed his own dick, slowly beginning to drag his hand up and down. Sparks shattered his last couple of thoughts and he let his moans echo around the room.

Hajime breathed out a low groan that made him shiver and said, “I would kiss you and.. And I would jack you off during just the way you are, so slow that you barely even notice but enough to keep you breathless, just the way I like you.”

Nagito tightened his hand for a second at that and groaned in between his pants managing out, “god… _please_ , Hajime”

Hajime moaned weakly and took everything in Nagito to not fasten his pace, instead he slowed it down even further. His heart pitter pattered along loudly in his ears and his chest almost hurt with how heavily he was breathing but he continued on. Without thinking, he reached up and searched around for the remote, quickly clicking it up to the last couple of notches. The toy kicked up and he threw his head back while involuntarily squeezing his hand.

A loud moan echoed around him but he barely even noticed as desire coursed through him and he started to actually jack off, fast and _so so_ good. 

Hajime helplessly stuttered, “Nagito… _baby_ , I wish you were here so much. God, you won’t be going anywhere but our room for the next week once you get back. I’ll take care of you and do anything you want. I’ll fuck you, you can fuck me, I don’t care I just want you here so _bad_.”

Nagito felt his back arching off the bed and he thumbed at his tip, practically begging, “t-tell me what you would do, _please_.”

Hajime huffed and was silent for a couple moments before he started, “I would drag you back here, the bed would be all nice… maybe even covered in rose petals if I’m feeling cheesy,” they both breathlessly laughed at that, Nagito’s trailed off into weak moans as he sped up his hand and shifted to push the toy up further. “.. I’d press you against the wall and, hah, kiss you breathless then I’d carry you to the bed and lay you down. I would take off that ridiculous jacket of yours and all your clothes while kissing you everywhere, marking you up just to remember how easily you bruise. I-”

Hajime groaned and cut off.

Nagito was feeling so weak, weak to his boyfriends words, weak to the fantasy he created that felt so close to being real. He could just imagine showing up to the island, being pulled into a fluttering kiss and then dragged home to make up for all their lost time. It made his stomach stir to the point of bursting and it feeled his chest with so much warmth that he ached to be back there with Hajime. Before he could stop himself he was babbling.

“God, Hajime. You could do whatever you want to me.. Ha! Oh my…! Y-you could bruise me up and fuck me until I can’t see. You could drag it out and be mean. Ah! I would- I would even let you be nice to me.. I would have terrible luck because knowing you, you would make so good that it affects the cycle. But, I would let you, you could smother me in kisses and tell me how much you love me. I don’t deserve any of it but if it makes you feel good I-I would let you smother me… _please_ I want to see you so bad..”

His chest was heaving and his arm was starting to hurt. He was getting so close, he just needed a little bit more _just a little bit_. Hajime moaned and panted heavily while trying to say, “W-whatever you want, I’ll- hmmm… I’ll do whatever you want, baby.”

Hajime started chanting his name quietly, probably getting close to and that was it for Nagito. He choked around a gasp and froze completely. The buzzing of the toy echoed and Hajime’s soft pants filled his senses as he squeezed his eyes shut tight. Everything came to a solid end as he groaned softly and came, sparks flying behind his eyes and fireworks going off in his chest. He would have screamed in other situation but he bit down hard on his lip so as to not wake the others.

He blacked out a bit, nothing but Hajime surrounding him. His harsh pants, the shifting of his sheets, the attempts of Nagito’s name under his breath. It consumed him and encompassed him completely as he slowly came down from his high.

His hand fell away and he clicked off the toy, releasing a breath with the vibrations against his prostate stopped. His body sagged into his tacky sheets and he forced himself to focus on the other instead of falling into the welcoming darkness of sleep that was steadily creeping up on him now.

Hajime had not come just yet, so Nagito grabbed the part of his headphones that had a speaker and pulled it close enough to whisper into it. Knowing Hajime, his boyfriend probably is still holding onto his phone for dear life instead of just grabbing some headphones so hopefully he can actually hear him.

He was whimpering lowly and biting back groans per habit, Nagito grinned rather lazily and said, “Hajime...love, you are doing so good. I wish I was there to help, I would make you feel so great even with me measly skills. I would kiss you all the way down your chest, bite that sensitive spot on your tummy,” he snickered at the silly word and Hajime moaned, whispering for him to keep going, “I would suck you off, do all the things I know you like. You could hold my hair, pull it even, _god_ I would love it if you did that. You’re so so good Hajime, absolutely amazing. I would do anything just for you to keep saying my name like that.”

Hajime finally tipped over the edge with a low mumble of his name, a shiver ran up Nagito’s spine at it and he sighed happily.

He gave his boyfriend time to unwind. Pulling out the toy with a wince and dropping it on the ground wrapped in a tissue, he whipped himself down to the best of his abilities and threw out the dirty tissues. Setting the tissue box aside, he pulled out his headphones and rolled up the cord to set it back on the bedside table. Finally, he snuggled down into the blankets and pulled his pillow stand in for Hajime, cuddling close and pressing the phone to his ear.

Hajime was still breathing heavy, but slower and more tampered now. He seemed to be calmed down. Nagito smiled and whispered, “Did you feel good, Hajime?”

A breathless laugh was the response he got and warmed his chest up even more. He snuggled closer to his pillow, throwing his leg over it and closing his eyes. Hajime’s voice had a low rasp to it as he said much more normal sounding, “Yeah.. I just miss you more now though, how about you? I didn’t go too far right?”

Hajime really was too kind.

“No of course not. I told you, you can do whatever you want to me, love.”

Hajime had a smile in his voice as he said with a chuckle, “We’ll tackle that one later… It’s nice to hear you call me love again.”

Nagito’s cheeks warmed a bit, he rarely used the pet name. But, it just fit Hajime so well and sometimes it just slipped out despite how embarrassed Nagito was about it.

“I-I’m just tired… you know how I get,” to prove his point he yawned into the receiver, gaining another soft laugh, “when I’m sleepy”

“Well then, Don’t let me keep you up, Honey. I can just dream about you being here.”

Nagito did not need a mirror to know that his face was bright red, he squeaked out, “Hajime..! Stop being so cheesy!”

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll leave you alone now..”

Nagito sighed and switched his phone on to the speaker laying it down next to him on his pillow while saying, “Ok… Stay on until we fall asleep?”

Hajime easily replied, “Sure, Good night, Nagito. I love you.”

Nagito felt sleep taking over his mind but he managed to smile and say softly, “Love you too, Hajime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? feel free to comment and tell me what you thought, I'm always down to scream about Komahina with people online that also like Komahina. But uh yeah, I'll be dropping the fic I'm working on someday, I want to finish it and then post it all at once so it will probably be while. For now, you guys can get the smut that I randomly right in between for a break.


End file.
